


How Can I Resist?

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Date in the park, Fluff, I'm a simple person with simple desires, No Angst, Other, Zolf has an acoustic guitar now, also touch averse zolf tho it's subtle, so I wrote the fluffiest thing possible in 2000's era songfic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel/Zolf date in the park
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	How Can I Resist?

**Author's Note:**

> Feels Like This ~ Maisie Peters
> 
> I simply wanted to write Zolf with an acoustic guitar, found a few acoustic playlists, hated about 99% of them, then heard this song and went !!!

Zolf strummed the guitar experimentally and winced at how out of tune it was. Cel glanced up at him with a grin. They were laying with their head on his shin, reading an engineering magazine. It was a cold, autumn Saturday, so they’d decided to drag him out to the park, and after some fuss getting food prepared, he’d made the last minute decision to also grab his old guitar. He leaned over and ruffled their hair before setting to work tuning it.

It didn’t take long, and when he sat back against the tree and strummed again, it sounded much better, and a lot like the first chord in their song. Cel set their magazine down and raised one eyebrow. “Feeling a bit romantic?”

“Maybe. Am I allowed to be?” He teased.

“Absolutely not, Mr. Sidebottom, absolutely not!” They smirked. 

“Well, I think that’s just too bad, Mx. Smith.” Zolf smiled a bit and played the first few chords a couple times over to warm his fingers up. Cel sat up and scooted over so they could lean on his shoulder. He tensed up for just a moment, but the second they brushed against him, the second his body recognized theirs, he relaxed. When they were settled, he started, and they quietly began to sing.

“Who cares ‘bout star signs, I’m hardwired to be with you,” Cel pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder. “You’re like a sunrise, and I’m scared that I’ll never get enough of you. Nobody called it a starfall, come out the blue. I’m all butterflies, I’m sky-high for you.”

They both took a breath, and Zolf felt them smile as he joined in for the chorus. “When it feels like this, like a light came on, and you look at me like I'm all you want, I got everything at my fingertips. How can I resist when it feels like this?”

Cel leaned closer, one hand on Zolf’s thigh, and pressed a bruising kiss to his neck, and his fingers stuttered. They pulled back a moment later with a grin, ignoring his playful glare as he restarted while they peppered kisses across his shoulder. “Uncover secrets, treasure hunting days away. Stumbling on diamonds, I'm speechless and blown away. The little things, I'm shivering, the way you hold my hand. I'm all butterflies, I'm sky-high for you.”

Cel joined back in for the chorus, smiling that brilliant smile that made his heart skip a few beats. “When it feels like this, like a light came on, and you look at me like I'm all you want, I got everything at my fingertips. How can I resist when it feels like this?”

Before he could start the next part, they tugged at his arm. “C’mon. We know how it goes.” Cel whispered. Zolf sighed as overdramatically as he was able, and set his guitar down with a small grin. Cel’s smile somehow grew brighter. It really blew him away that he had found them, such a bright and cheerful person, and that they felt some kind of way about him back. Enough to marry him. Cel wrapped their arms around his neck, and after a moment’s indecision, he settled his hands lightly on their hips. 

“Like you were always meant to be,” Cel began to sing softly and swayed a bit to the beat. “Right here next to me, in your faded denim jeans.”

“Like we were always meant to be,” Zolf grimaced. Of course they had given him the high part, and by the cheeky grin on their face, they were well aware. “To think I never knew it ‘til now.”

Cel cut off the last part of the song by pulling him into a kiss. One hand traveled slowly up his neck to rest on his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. When they leaned back, he was pretty sure he could see the beginnings of tears in their eyes. “I love you, you know that?” Cel chuckled breathily. “I really, really love you.” 

“I love you too, darling.” He replied and watched their whole face light up. They kissed him again, and Zolf melted into it a bit. He loved that Cel loved that song, loved that he could make them smile from just playing the opening notes, loved that they almost always gave him that painfully high note just because they grinned so mischievously. He loved the excited look they got when their engineering magazine arrived, loved the sleepy, dazed smile he got to see every morning. Zolf was simply, hopelessly head-over-heels in love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckin love these two so much, help.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
